Constellation's Queen
by Writer'sRight
Summary: Jupiter's genes are similar...but not identical. Her cousin's, however, are the exact replica of the Abrasax's mother's genes, she is the reincarnation Balem, Titus and Kalique have been searching furiously for. When Caine finds her, he is more than surprised at her and her personality, and decides straight away he will do whatever he can to protect her. Caine/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Her genetics are not the right ones,"

"But she looks-"

"Nevermind what she looks like, it's about the structure and resemblance of her genes, and these genes are wrong. Does she have a sister? A cousin? Anyone?!"

"She has a cousin, sir, Seren. Her father and his brother had a fondness for the study of stars,"

"I can see that, with the tired planet and constellation names. Alright, wipe her brain, let her have her procedure done and send her home, she won't remember a thing."

Jupiter's body slowly drifted back around, her stomach toward the ceiling and her eyes wide with panic and distress.

Caine watched and waited for them to place her body back down on the crisp white hospital bed, and make sure this girl was safe. This was not the girl he was looking for, and so he had no business here. He left swiftly, ready to look for the girl's cousin, who had now proven to be his next target.

Jupiter was confused. She was scared. No, she was terrified.

And then, she couldn't remember a thing.


	2. Work and Play

"SEREN!"

"Coming," sighed a raspy, tired voice, stumbling clumsily through the small doorway of a modest family home, the underside of her eyes resembling the night sky in dark, exhausted rings. She had been up all night, unable to catch a wink of sleep and now, now she had to answer to her aunt, who she'd recently started working with…as a cleaner. Her cousin, Jupiter, would clean the bathrooms, her aunt the kitchens and her the bedrooms, and any other remaining room that looked as if it needed a bit of making up.

Seren was small in stature, thin, but pale as all hell, and her hair, curled at its ends, bounced just below her shoulders when out, now tied up in a high-sitting ponytail, as she stared at her aunt with eyes that can only be described as distant.

"Have you finished the bedroom?" Her aunt questioned, a look of business and slight impatience etched into her aging face. She must have once been pretty. Not blindingly beautiful, enough to make men fall to their knees, but just pretty. Sensible and appealing. Seren liked sensible and appealing, gorgeous and beautiful was so overrated, or at least, that's what she told herself to make herself feel better.

"Yes, aunt," she replied, plastering on the nicest smile she could, paying little attention to the fact her legs were readying themselves to crumble at the knees, leaving her in a tired pile right there and then. Well, she tried paying little attention, but it was undoubtedly hard.

"Could you do me a big favour and clean the bathroom? Jupiter has not come back and we cannot leave the bathroom in the state it's in," her aunt sighed, looking past Seren and at the front door, as if Jupiter was merely seconds from walking through and assuring her mother she was alright. Seren had to admit she was worried about Jupiter as well, but the realisation that Jupiter was a grown woman and could look after herself soon shooed away her concerns.

"Sure, no problem," Seren nodded, striding across the room and retrieving the pair of yellow plastic gloves her aunt held waiting for her. She hastily pulled them on, flexing her fingers and relieving the restriction the plastic had on their mobility.

What the hell, Jupiter? She thought to herself, as she sat on her aching knees, elbow deep in some rich, successful persons' toilet bowl, scrubbing with a ferociousness that was sure to leave it glinting. Why aren't you home, and why are you leaving me to do your crummy job?

As if summoned, Jupiter Jones spilled in, a fumbling mess through the front door, panting as if she'd sprinted up the flights of stairs to reach the penthouse.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got caught up at the doctor's, nothing serious," she managed to get out between her pauses, mainly used to steal sharp breaths of air into her needy lungs.

Seren could never stay mad at Jupiter, they had been close ever since her and her mother had come to live with the rest of the family. She was in the bedroom across from her, and their beds were facing one another from out the door and across the hallway, so they'd stay up late as children, and write notes in large writing, communicating far past the hours of their bedtimes. She was almost like the sister she never had. Lately, she was a bit more distant, but they were still close , and Seren found it hard to have harsh feelings for this reason.

Pushing up from her knees, she walked to Jupiter, toilet brush in a gloved hand, and pointed it in direct parralel with the tip of Jupiter's nose.

"You so owe me one," she teased, in a mock threat, passing her and dumping the toilet brush in the sanitary bag on their trolley.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, you can go now, I'll finish up here," she laughed, taking Seren by the arm and peeling the gloves from her hands, replacing Seren's hands with her own inside the plastic.

"You go find something to do Ser, I'll call you when I'm done and we get paid," Jupiter waved off, and so Seren did as she had been advised, waving goodbye to her aunt and Jupiter making her way for the busy Chicago streets. She had no idea what she'd do, so she decided she'd walk to the nearby shopping centre, to visit her favourite store, a small art supplier tucked away between a sporting shop and a National Geographic-run store. With her current job, she could never afford the good stuff, just a cheap notebook here or there, and a few b grade lead pencils. She'd sit in the food court and draw the life around her, sketching grandpa's and grandchildren having enthusiastic conversations, or friend's laughing and enjoying each other's company. This is what she liked to do with her time, and since it came as a cheap pastime, it was something she could do whenever.

So there sat Seren Jones, on an early March afternoon in cold that was enough to demand a jacket, quietly watching the world take no notice of her, her pencil scratching on a newly bought notepad, and her brown eyes scanning her surroundings.

She was, for the moment, in a peaceful situation, and all was calm.


	3. Down the Alley

He looked at her, his astonishment forcing his eyes large and round. This simple girl was to be the owner of this valuable planet? She was in all black, black jeans, a blank muscle shirt, and black converse, and she was bent over a table, sketching something. She hardly looked the sight of royalty. Not to say she wasn't beautiful like royalty. She was attractive, he could see from where he sat her large, dark eyes, focused as all hell, determined to make whatever her pencil was scrawling absolutely perfect. But not royalty attractive. More of an independent attractive. She didn't seem fit to be a Queen.

She, however, did not notice him, sitting tables away from her with a hood over himself, hiding his features in which were noticeably different to those around him. She finished up her sketch, and while she could admit to herself it wasn't her best, she knew it was good enough for now. She flipped the cover of the notebook over softly and scooped it up, propping it under her elbow and sliding the pencil behind her hair and tucked neatly upon her ear. She pushed up from the chair and walked out of the food court, and back toward the house of her and her families employer.

He knew this would be where he'd catch her, where he'd be able to get her alone and take her where he needed to. He followed her, blending in with the busy Chicago crowds, watching her and only her, never letting her leave his sight. This is what he was trained for, what he was bred for.

"Seren, here's your share," Jupiter said, passing over a small amount of notes that she'd already counted out before Seren had come back. They were obviously paid a little bit ago, because her aunt was no where to be seen and her and Jupiter had met out the front of the house at the steps, where Jupiter had been sitting and waiting.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long, about ten minutes, the owner got home around then, we were finished, they paid us, aunt left. Simple as that."

"Okay, well, thanks Jupiter, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, see ya."

Jupiter skipped down the steps and onto the public pavement, walking down the street and turning a corner, now out of sight. Seren didn't know what to do with the rest of her day, which is what usually happened when they started work early, as they had that day. So, she wandered. She walked down the streets, past the houses she'd always envy, past the shopfronts that made her yearn to be something more so she could have the money to buy these things.

And that's when she felt a strong, rough pair of hands grapple around her arms and yank her backward, into an alleyway.


	4. A Story to be Told

Hey guys, Writer'sRight here, I am incredibly sorry about the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I hope to be updating much more regularly, but with my other hobbies and schooling and what not these things get hard to keep from straying, as some of you may relate to. But enough jabbering on, here it is, enjoy!

The scream she produced was unmatched by anything anyone could muster throughout the city, as her utter fear and terror sent her yelling out.

"LET ME GO, RAPE, LET ME-"

She was cut off by a warm, yet coarse hand, that tightly clamped over her mouth, turning her high-decibel screams into a struggle. A pair of lips moved to her ear, and the only way she knew was because she could feel the heat of thin a e strangers breath blowing harshly onto her ear.

"Everything will be okay if you come with me quietly," it was a male. She had assumed so, but this was the confirmation she needed, and her heart was beating, and she knew that she had to do as she was told if she even had any hope of surviving.

_Papa always said to scream but I do and I'm dead_, Her mind lectured her, and she felt the tears stream down her face. She was shaking, not ready for the humiliation she thought to come. She wondered exactly what he would do to her, and couldn't put that thought out of her mind no matter how hard she tried.

Her voice trembled as she spoke, quiet, and absolutely terrified.

"Please, I have money, I have expensive jewellery and I'll give it you, just please don't do this to me,"

"I do anything to you and I'm dead," he replied gruffly.

This made her panic, sweat beading down her forehead.

"Whoever you're taking me to they'll do horrible things to me, I've never even been with a man before, please, just let me go!" She now pleaded, not wanting what she knew the people he worked for would want.

"This isn't about what you think it's about so you can calm your heart, it's beating like it's having a heart attack, I'd probably be able to hear it a mile out," he said, walking fast and taking all different turns. She hugged herself, occasionally wiping her cheeks of the tears that fell. She was now thoroughly confused, but her fear was not thrown to the wind.

_This man must clearly be mentally ill, _she assessed.

He took her to what looked to be a large, fairly beautiful building, and by the time they arrived to the top, she came to witness a small, gloomy room with a large window.

"Who are you?" she blurted, her voice hurt and once more scared.

"I'm Caine Wise, I'm helping you," he explained, shrugging off his jacket, sitting down next to the window and looking at her. For the first time, she looked upon his face, and her eyes were widened. He had pointed ears, ones that were not seen anywhere at all, but it wasn't just that, his eyes…they were so dark and bold, they caught her off guard. She didn't let it catch her for too long though, she was still too confused.

"Helping me? By kidnapping me and taking me to people you work for? That isn't helping, that's terrifying," she said throwing her hands in the air and turning from him, trying to sort out the thoughts that bounced inside her mind.

When she turned back, he looked at her with gentle eyes, ones that were in understanding of how she felt.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to the blanket across from him, with a small nod of his head.

"I have a lot to explain."


	5. Off to My Destiny-Not

"But that doesn't make sense, I'm the rebirthing of an ancient alien being?!" She said, her hands clutching her head, as she tried to create a mental timeline of everything Caine had explained. She was mapping it out all in her mind, trying to piece it all together all while trying to believe him. "That can't be possible, I don't even want to believe it," she said, shaking her head and looking down at her feet.

"I know you don't, but believing it, and it being the truth are two different matters entirely," Caine sighed, leaning against the wall behind him and looking out the window. He had probably repeated his story ten times over, trying to put it in a way she'd understand and hopefully at least put some belief into. But no matter how he worded it, no matter the hand gestures he used, she couldn't seem to wrap her head around the idea that she was wanted for being the reincarnation of something, let alone from another planet. And why did they want her? What was so special about this person anyway?

"Why me…her? What is it about her that they want dead?" she asked, finally lifting her head. She hadn't asked earlier because really, who would have asked? No one wants to know the reasons their death is being sought after, especially not Seren. Just two hours ago she was sketching without a care in the world, now it seemed that it wasn't the world that was the problem; It was the other worlds that were.

"That…isn't really for me to explain…" he said, hesitant with his words. She continued to stare at him before looking down once more. He sighed, then looked down as well. He then caught hold of an idea that was sure to take her mind off things.

"Hey, Seren, is it?"

"How did you-"

"Would you like to see something entertaining?"

"Why because your alien story wasn't entertainment enough?" she mumbled, unamused. Caine winced, not really knowing how to reply, and Seren immediately felt bad, not even noticing his reaction, but her conscious telling her it was a rude thing to say, which it was. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, go ahead," she sighed, looking up at him.

With this, he slowly stood, looking at her and her reactions when he activated his boots, that were designed to manipulate gravity, something the people of this world weren't capable of achieving just yet. He knew it would blow her little mind away.

A grin on his face, he activated them and watched her eyes grow wide.

"Oh….wow…..Space boots…." She whispered, in awe of the footwear he had somehow acquired. Wait, somehow? He was an alien, of course he had acquired them, she was just a simple human who could not comprehend the mechanisms of these beautiful things. Maybe even the not so simple, smarter humans wouldn't know what to make of these.

"Yeah, sure, space boots. You see, what they do is they reverse the gravity-"

"I…don't science. I wouldn't waste your breath trying to explain," she said, smiling kindly and giving a bit of an embarrassed laugh.

"Fair enough," he said, giving a brief shrug, before looking out the window, and sighing. "Our ride's here. Ready?" He asked, turning to her, with an inquisitive gaze.

"No," she replied immediately, before tightening her shoulders and taking a sharp breath in. "Let's go," she said. She didn't need to question going with him, he'd already explained that if she didn't she'd die, and that was good enough to convince her. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea.

He scooped her up, surprising her. "Oh, okay yeah, okay," she gasped, holding on to him firmly. And gazing directly down, her eyes drank in the image of the city beneath her.

"I wouldn't look down, it'll only scare you more," he called out, having to speak louder in the vast amount of space they now hovered in. She leaned in close, and said back,

"I'm not afraid of heights, this looks amazing."

He looked at her after she turned back to the cityscape and gave a small chuckle, wondering how she wasn't scared at all. Up they rose, toward the ship that was awaiting their arrival.

But as they rose, Caine spotted something in the distance. It looked like… another ship. And that would have been all well and good. Had it not been the enemy.

"Oh shi-" He started, before his grip on Seren got tighter. "HOLD TIGHT!" he ordered, but before Seren could get her grip on him, the ship they had planned to board was in a display of bright orange and red flame above them, and the colours filled Seren's eyes. She looked on in horror, before realizing she could not feel the strong muscular arms of Caine around her, but instead, the harsh force of wind against her back, and her body tumbling uncontrollably.

_Oh no_, she thought to herself, finally evaluating her situation.

_Shit shit shit shit shit I'm falling oh SHIT!_

And finally she found the voice to scream.


End file.
